The Games Vampires Play
by NytBloomer
Summary: The Sequel to "But We Also Hate". Juliet is now 13 years old and under the tutelage of a new mentor. Her unlife has the potential for happiness, but there's a dark shadow hanging over her, and a light that tantalizes. PG for swearword. Will go up later


The Games Vampires Play

_A/N: So here's your sequel, I hope you like it! *_* Thanks to Greyflank and Thor:: evil review music**:: **for their fabulous reviews, and advice and so forth. (: If anyone else actually **reads** this please take 2 seconds and say something!  Even "it bites, you suck, die pedantic wannabe" will do.  Of course, "You're great! Write more." will also do.  BTW, the Amadeus mentioned is **no** relation to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.  NONE.  I mean it!  Everyone knows Mozart was killed as a neonate by the darned Assamites.  Stupid Assamites._

Ch1: Bien Cupleanos Aqui!

            Juliet stood on the balcony of the house that had been her home for the past five years.  She looked out on the city of Seattle, smiling at its technological sculpture, the Space Needle.  So very often, she had been entranced by the dancing lights, the distant sounds of families and nightclubs and so many other things.  It all wove together in her thoughts, like a tapestry, or like the breath and beating heart of a great living thing.

            She knew where she'd be if she was not in this house, not on this side of life._ Dead, or strapped to machines in some hospital._ She thought, leaning against the railing, laying her chin on the banister.  A breeze blew from the sea, carrying the smell of fish and salt, and Juliet sighed again. _This is better than where I would be, but it still seems so unfair sometimes.  Why did I have to be born the way I was?  Why did Father have to fall in love with Mother, and why did he have to love me so much?_

            A red tear trickled down her cheek at the memory of her father and mother.  On the night that her vindictive Sire had changed her, that same Sire had killed her mother, and her home nurse, and left the two household servants for her to feed from.  The sight of her changed from sickly eight-year-old girl to bloody-faced monster had been too much for Rene Aubergonios.  He lived for three years with a Malkavian advisor of the Prince known only as "the Sybil".   That worthy tried her best to teach her father to live with what had happened, and to patch the cracks in his mind.  Finally, even that kind refuge became too much for his shattered mind to bear, and he gave himself a permanent tan.

            Juliet's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a cool hand on her shoulder.  She looked, and there stood her newest mentor, his eyes reflecting the lights of the city.

            "Master Amadeus" she said, putting a hand on his and smiling just a little.  The sight of someone as…pretty as her teacher always distracted her from whatever woe she was experiencing.  His face was as flawless as a mask, and just as white, every line seemingly sculpted by the hand of a master.  His perfect, pale lips twitched into an answering smile. "I thought you were still asleep."

            "No my child, just thinking.  You know what night it is?"  The voice that issued from his hauntingly beautiful form was richer than chocolate cake and softer than the finest velvet, and had the timbre of a masterful operatic tenor.

            "Yes Master. It's my birthday." Juliet answered, a little despondent again, despite the presence of her supremely beautiful teacher. "I'm thirteen tonight."

            "I know. " Another cool hand stroked Juilet's hair. " And I know it's hard for you to see mortal children, knowing that they will become adults and you will never have that pleasure.  It's hard for you to stay here with just me for company most of the time…"

            " No Master." Juliet interrupted, turning fully towards her teacher. "That's not hard.  I know that people will come to see me.  Gradnmother Gabriella, Senor Sanguinada, Lewis and Mr. Puppyface, even the Prince and Primogen look in on me sometimes.  Besides, I know that you're not going to go off and leave me for a party or Clan responsibilities." Her voice was a little bitter at that last statement, and other memories came to mind.

********

            "Are you sure she's asleep?" Gabriella asked.

            "Yes, I put her to bed myself." Pedro replied.

            Juliet heard a cold, wet wind blow into the house as the door opened and then shut again, hard.

            "Ah, Primogen, it's good to see you." Pedro said.  Juliet heard the rustling of clothes that meant that her Grandmother and old mentor were bowing to someone.

            "How is the little girl?" a strangely androgynous voice asked.

            "She's fine, Primogen, she's sleeping soundly." Gabriella replied.

            "Why was I asked to come? I'm assuming it's not for tea and cookies." The voice said, a bit of a chuckle coloring the edge.

            "We…have a dilemma, Primogen." Pedro said.

            "Ah.  Say no more.  I can see in your faces what the problem is." The androgynous voice said.  "You, Gabriella, must pick up where Rene left off.  Someone has to organize our Clan's functions.  And since you taught and learned during your time with him, you've been chosen.  This I know.  And you, Pedro my friend, have too much to do as Whip, and as an artiste to care for the child.  Between the two of you, she has become too much to handle.  I'm surprised the two of you don't already know what advice I'll give you."

            "Oh?" Pedro asked.  Juliet heard him lean forward, and heard her "grandmother" do the same.

            "So Rene never told you.  He came to me, when his little girl was only four.  He had seen her talent, as I believe had you, Gabriella.  He asked me who I thought should teach her.  I, of course, could not do it, as I cannot now…although truly nothing would give me more pleasure.  But the whole Clan is my responsibility, not just one child.  And at the time Juliet was not even one of us…" the voice paused for a moment.  Juliet heard a swallow, and thought perhaps the mysterious person, or maybe someone else, was choking back a tear or two. "I told him that Amadeus should do it.  He had, and has, no responsibilities in our Clan simply because he chooses to take none.  And he is a masterful musician of both vocal and instrumental varieties.   But Rene flatly refused, saying he would rather die than see his child in "that man's" hands.  And I tell you the same thing.  Amadeus can care for her.  I have foreseen this problem, and have talked with him already.  He even has a bedroom ready for her in his manor in the hills."

            "Justice, once again I see why you're the Primogen and I'm the whip." Pedro said with a relieved laugh.

            The androgynous voice that Pedro had called "Jusitce" chuckled lightly. "Foresight is always a good thing for a Primogen to have.  But do the two of you agree?"

            Juliet heard her Grandmother and Senor nod.  She rolled over in her little bed, and cried silently.  The sun would be up soon, and she knew she'd be asleep soon enough, but for the moment the heartbreak and feelings of abandonment washed over her.  _I'm being given to a stranger…swapped like some kind of…unwanted Christmas present…_

*******

            "You know that isn't what they were doing." Amadeus whispered.  Juliet had told him that story, once she had gotten over the bitterness of being "swapped.", and he could see she was thinking of it again.

            "I know." She replied, sighing. "But something still confuses me.  Why didn't Daddy want me to be taught by you? You've been the best teacher I've ever had, even better than Senor Sangrinada.  And you've been very good to me.  I just don't understand why Daddy wouldn't want you to be my teacher."

            "Ah…" Amadeus paused.  For the first time, Juliet had asked him a question that he was reticent to answer.  When his cat had gotten pregnant and she asked him about the birds and the bees, he knew what to say to her.  When she asked him if she'd ever get older, he could even tell her about that without hesitation. When she asked him if she could have her own ghoul, he had an answer, a resounding "no, when you're older."   But…he sighed, knowing he'd have to tell her sometime.  "When I was first Embraced, I was…overwhelmed by the new sensations and enhanced emotions.  I…channeled this, not into my art, but into collecting beauty, mostly beautiful men and women, who I ghouled.  I confess, I was…rather a letch, to put it bluntly.  Unfortunately, ghouling makes mortals increasingly, not only loving, but jealous.  They didn't understand that I admired them all equally, and that even if I was fascinated by one for a few nights, it didn't mean I had abandoned them.  So, while I slept one day, a few of my ghouls, who I admit I might have been neglecting, ganged up on my current favorite, and killed her.  The ghouls took sides, and those who had been fond of my favorite killed the ones who had killed her, and basically a blood-bath ensued.  I felt that I had caused all the death and heartache, by ghouling the people I did. I felt so guilty that I went into hermitage for several centuries, trying to quietly do good in order to atone for my sins.  Apparently, I did my good deeds too quietly, because by the time I showed my face in public again, in the gilded 1880's, I was known as The Pervert of Amsterdam…in every single place where Toreador had ever gathered.  Good heavens, but our Clan can gossip better than any group of old women in rocking-chairs I've ever seen."

            "But why did Primogen Justice have me given over to you then if you're known as such a freak?" Juliet asked, more than a little bemused. 

            "Because within a short time of re-emerging, I had convinced most of the Kindred on the West Coast that I was no longer the stupid person I had been….and that most of the stories circulating about me and the things I had done were utterly false.  Unfortunately, your father was never quite convinced, even though I won Lady Gabriella over quite well." Amadeus said with a sigh.  "But, enough of this.  It's your birthday, and that can mean only one thing…"

            "SURPRISE!" Pedro, Gabriella, Seneschal Pete, Lewis Silvermoon (and Mr. Puppyface), and the Primogen shouted.  The previously dark room beyond the balcony lit up like the Fourth of July, and Juliet saw it decorated for a party, complete with warmed decanters of the best vitae, presents, and a string quartet.

            "Oh!" she exclaimed.  She had been so distracted by her thoughts and conversation with her mentor that she didn't even hear the quiet rustle of a party being put into place, nor the faint "woosh" of wind induced by Celerity. "Thank you all so very much!  How much did you hear?"  If the young girl, slowly approaching being a young lady, could blush, she would have been bright red.            

            "Not a word." Gabriella said.  Juliet looked at her closely, and smiled.

            "It's rude to Auspex your elders, Julietta." Pedro gently chided.

            "Well she's my grandmother, so I figure I have the right to know if she's pulling wool over my eyes." Juliet reasoned. "Besides, who says I auspexed her?  Grandmother Gabriella just smells differently if she's telling a falsehood."

            Lewis came up behind her as she walked into the room, and gave her a kiss on the cheek via "Mr. Puppyface." "who says you can't teach a young vampire wolf tricks?" he said with a laugh.  Mr. Puppyface woofed his agreement, and "licked" Juliet.

            "You know you don't have to bring him anymore Lewis…I'm a little too old for puppets." Juliet said.  Mr. Puppyface's head hung in sorrow, and he whined pitifully. Juliet scratched his head and smiled. "But that's all right, I still like him.  Thanks for teaching me that one."

            The quartet struck up, and began playing a lovely tune, more suited to the court of the Sun King than to an upstairs parlor in Seattle.  The guests drank the warmed vitae, and chatted about subjects of no real importance.  It was the quintessential intimate Toreador gathering.  The only things missing were the pretentious paintings and their pretentious painters, and enough beautiful kine to incite the dwindling lust of any degenerate.  

It was also nothing like the party of a normal thirteen-year-old.  There was no pizza, no Backstreet Boys music, and no birthday cake.  Most of all there were no squealing teenage girls around to enjoy it.  Juilet had never squealed, and swore that she never would.  The tasteful balloons and perfectly proportioned streamers, and the pile of presents, were the only things connecting it to a regular party.

After a few minutes of chitchat, and just about the time that the Birthday Girl began to look sublimely bored, Amadeus gestured to the quartet, who struck up a very pretty rendition of "Happy Birthday To You."  Justice and Amadeus, having the two best voices in the room, did the vocal accompaniment, showing that Justice, who had never been established as male or female, was, in operatic terms, an Alto. There was a round of applause, and everyone turned to Juliet…who knew she'd be expected to say something.

Stupid parties, why can't I just open my presents and be done with it?  I hate making speeches.  If I had my way, singing would be the ONLY noise I made in front of an audience!

Still, she knew what was expected, and began. "Family, friends and Primogen Justice, thank you for this wonderful surprise party!  I had thought that maybe this year you'd forgotten.  I'm glad that you didn't.  Even though I don't look any older, I'm happy every time I age a year, because it's a year I might not have had otherwise." She said.  Her words were sincere, even though she hated the way everyone was watching her, and dug her bare toes into the carpet nervously.

There was a round of applause, and Amadeus gestured to a chair at the head of the table on which the presents were piled.  Juliet took her seat, and was gently pushed in closer to the table.  The ritual of gift opening began.  The usual gifts were there, clothes, jewelry, season tickets to the opera, a gift certificate to "toopricyforyou.com", and so forth.  With every gift opened, Juliet thanked the giver sincerely.  They were, admittedly, great gifts.  She, in fact, sat staring at a sapphire necklace for ten minutes, and had to be forcibly roused from her entrancement.  

Then she got to the lone gift by Lewis Silvermoon (and Mr. Puppyface).  She pulled it out, and couldn't help but drop her jaw a bit in awe.  It was a hand-knitted black sweater, made of the softest yarn that Juliet had ever felt.  She even passed it around the table for everyone else to feel.  The consensus was that if Lewis ever sold this kind of yarn he'd have enough money to blow up as many taxidermy shops and cosmetic research labs as he liked.  Lewis blushed, and Mr. Puppyface hid his head in Lewis' sleeve.

"It's me." Lewis said, his blush deepening.  "Lupines shed like a bitch, and me more than usual.  So I gather the sheddings from my undercoat, and have a friend of mine spin it into yarn.  I had her knit the sweater.  There was just enough.  I had planned to give you a matching hat and gloves for the winter, but that'll have to wait till I've saved up more.  I had to tell her it was for…a friend, since she's one of those "Vampires must die" types, and I knew if I told her, I'd be lunchmeat.  Fanatics are so silly."

Juliet threw her arms around the blushing werewolf, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Lewis.  It's perfect." She said, her eyes shining with delight.

Next came a wrapped gift that was obviously violin-shaped, and Juliet giggled. "Master Amadeus, you might have done something more sneaky." She said, grinning.

"Oh…I don't have to.  Open it." Amadeus replied, grinning back.

Juliet opened the wrapping-paper, and then the violin case inside.  She, and the rest of the room, gasped.  Juliet looked up, red tears in her eyes. "Your Stradavarius!" she exclaimed, dabbing at her tears. "Thank you so much!"

"Well…I have a more modern violin, and I did promise I'd teach you.  I figured, what better to learn on?" Amadeus replied modestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is a princely gift, Amadeus." Justice said, smiling slightly. 

"Thank you Primogen." 

The Stradavarius was carefully put aside, and the last present, a small box that had somehow gone un-noticed in the shuffle with the many larger gifts.  Juliet looked puzzled at the gift-tag attached. "it says it's from my father." She whispered.  Amadeus put a hand on her shoulder, meant to comfort and support all at once.

"Your father probably left it with Prince Storm or someone else he trusted, as a surprise for your birthday.  I've gotten a few such gifts, and it seems that Rene put aside a few things, in case anything happened to him, before you were brought over." Gabriella explained. "I think he wanted us to be surprised, and to think of him sweetly on occasions when we might be missing him."

Juliet nodded, and opened the sparkling wrapping paper.  A tiny box, carved of pale wood, inlaid with gold and silver, sat within.  On its' lid and sides were garlands of roses in silver and green, red, and yellow gold.  Juliet carefully lifted the small lid, and gasped at what was inside.  Nestled in soft black velvet lining, its' many facets catching the light and scattering it in rainbow sparks, sat a diamond the size of a grape.  Juliet took the diamond from the box, and found that it was mounted on a ring, precisely in her size.  She put it on, and held her hand to the light.  It was like a star, captured in a net of glass, mounted on a band of someone's braided golden hair.  All in the room stood in awe, gazing at this marvel of the earth.  Even Lewis was gaping, and none noticed the quiet presence on the balcony, watching for a moment, and fading away into the night.


End file.
